My Dead Memories
by Noodles xD
Summary: 2D quería olvidar su pasado y huir de el, pero ahora que no recuerda nada, ara lo que sea para recuperarlos, por otro lado esta noodle, que esta disapuesta a enamorar a 2D y protejerle pese a todo lo que pase...
1. My Dead Memories

**Fict inspirado en la canción dead memories de slipknot.**

**My Dead Memories:**

-hace 6 años, viví lo peor... No quiero ni recordar... Lo único que puedo ver son las memorias muertas..., muertas en mi corazón, las ame cuando me lo pidieron, pero ya no más, no quiero que salgan a la luz jamás, nunca abríamos vivido, y no volveremos a nacer, eso es cierto, pero lo único que veo es... Lo difícil que es vivir,con memorias muertas, muertas en mi corazón

-despierta! Se oyó una dulce vos, de inmediato stu despertó, no podía decir nada, pues estaba en un estado de shock, no recordaba ni lo que paso ayer,

No fue asta de un minuto que reaccionó, se paró de un lado de la ventana y se puso a ver el paisaje, después, se cambió con unos jeans, una playera verde que decía Tazar Yoot, y unos converse verdes camuflajeados al igual que su mochila, entonces bajo aún algo confundido

-Hola!

Stu: hola mamá

Mamá: se que es tu primer día aunque el año ya empezó, espero no tengas problemas por eso stu

Stu: no

Mamá: el transporte no tarda

Stu: caminare

Mamá: seguro!?

Stu: si

Stu caminaba por la calle, mientras que tomaba un café, logro recordar algo de su pasado, no era mucho, pero logro recordar que su padre abría unido de su casa tras una pelea con su mamá, tiempo después tubo un padrastro, pero murió ase poco y se mudaron para empezar una nueva vida, justo yego a la escuela cuando vio a una chica de pelo negro, al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca, era algo alta, ella se le quedo viendo algo raro, después entro a la escuela, al igual que stu, fue un día algo pesado, pues al subir al salón, los niños eran algo desastrosos, por lo general, se supone debía esperar a la maestra y luego subir con ella al salón, pero en esta escuela eran así, los niños se le quedaron viendo raro, pues susurraban cosas como hey! Mira el chico tiene cabello y ojos raros! O fenómeno! O niño nuevo, y cosas por el estilo durante toda la clase, paso un tiempo, ya abría pasado un mes y Ya tenía muchos amigos

inclusive abría vuelto a hablar con aquella chica, cuyo nombre era paula, un día jugando a ponerse apodos, un chico le dijo a stu, 2D, ahora así le decían todos, y un día llego una chica de pelos negros, con rayos morados, taaan lindas sus mejillas, ojos verdes cual rubíes, y piel tan delicada como el marfil, aparentemente japonesa, debido a sus rasgos asiáticos, y era popular, según los datos que abría reunido 2D, no abría benido, por que le dio un ataque muy fuerte de varicela o sarampión y su nombre era Noodle.

**algo corto, lo se, pero espero les aya gustado, e intentare acerlo más largo en los sig. Cap. Espero les gusté mi idea :D**


	2. An vuelto

**Espero aya quedado largó y que sea de su agrado xDDDD**

No!, No! Per que me persiguen, sólo quiero ir, irme de aquí por siempre, no estoy listo , no..., sólo mis memorias muertas me persiguen, no... Déjenme en paz ! Siento que no soy el único, no! Déjame en paz

-no te equivocas, aquí no eres el único

-déjame en paz!

-no! Tus memorias muertas seguirán, y seguirán, y que crees !? Seguirán, perturbando tu vida, día tras día

-quien eres!?

-jajajajajajajajajaj yo soy...

-quien!?

-yo soy...

-en ese momento sonó un ruido sumamente molesto, que causaba un dolor de cabeza insoportable y perturbador, era, era! El despertador -_-

2D: Haaaaaaaa ! Esperen... Son las 6:00 ! Llegar e tarde a la escuela! Haaaaaa !

Mamá: pero stu! Hoy es fin de semana!

2D: a sí !?

Mamá:si buelbe a dormir, a y por scierto...

2D: si?

Mamá: no grites que me causas dolor de cabeza

2D: aaaa si

-hacia un tiempo en el que no le pasaba nada de eso a 2D, intento volver al sueño, pero no pudo, no sabía por que, pero en realidad fue por que en muy profundo de el, sentía ese miedo de seguir adelante.

Siguió con sus actividades normales, ya era más amigo de Paula y estaba total mente enamorado de ella, de echo, le pregunto si quería ser su novia, pensando en esto le vino el Flashback:

2D: Oye paula... Lo e estado pensando y...

Paula: Si ?

2D: quieres ser mi novia

Paula: este... Jejejejej, em, no lo se... Lo pienso y luego te aviso jej

Fin del Flashback:

2D: soy un tonto, tal ves fue algo pronto, no importa, de todas formas, no teníamos mucho en común, pensemoslo, es directioner, beliber, le gusta el pop, los videojuegos le aburren, al igual que las películas de acción, no le gustan los zombies, ni las películas de terror, y todo eso a mi si, además, odia el rock, como puede pasar eso ?, en fin, es muy linda, y todos los chicos están detrás de ella, como es que no pensé en eso...

-2D ya dormía, para despertar al siguiente día, pero los sueños perturbadores abrían vuelto, se veía a el mismo, estaba pensando en todas sus memorias muertas, estaba al lado de una iglesia caminando, sólo se perturbaba más y más, en ese momento se fue corriendo, de un momento a otro todo desapareció

Y el se encontraba en, ningún lugar, todo era blanco, y de un segundo a otro todo se iba volviendo negro, el corría y corría, para que la oscuridad no le alcanzará, pero fue inútil, pues cada ves la oscuridad iba más, y más rápido, asta que lo alcanzo, de pronto oyó rizas como las de la última ves, el caía y caía en la oscuridad, asta que cayo en el suelo, en el mismo escenario que se encontraba la última ves, se veía tan real, que el seguía en la iglesia, pero ahora sentado en una esquina, pensaba y pensaba, como la primera ves, el se veía a si mismo, pero al ver que el mismo que estaba allí sentado no lo veía, 2D creyó entenderlo todo, que tan solo era un espejismo, pero no, era algo muy complicado al parecer, al menos para el, de repente solo podía tener los mismos pensamientos que el, la misma comfucion, el mismo miedo, y, el mismo preocupar, de pronto, esos pensamientos se volvieron una presencia malévola y se volvieron echos, de un momento a otro sentía como si más bien, el fuera un espíritu, el cual flotaba uniendose lentamentamente con su "espejismo" el solo sentía como si estuviese muerto de un momento a otro, se fue de la iglesia, ahora traía una pala, sentía enojo, tristeza, desesperación, y de un momento a otro no sabía ni lo que asía, estaba rompiendo los faros de un automóvil ajeno, con la pala, luego se fue corriendo, fue hacia la pradera, después, empezó a cavar y cavar, llovió, y el siguió, asta que volvió a presenciar una caída, y abría vuelto a sentir como si sólo fuera un espíritu, sólo que ahora, tenía compañía, se encontraba en algo como una casa, cuando se encontró con un demonio, el demonio, caminaba por la pared, mientras que sacaba la lengua como lagartija, se asusto tanto que volvió a gritar, de un momento a otro despertó, con ese sentimiento raro que todos hemos tenido alguna ves de caernos de la cama mientras dormimos, cuando en su brazo vio, una marca, que parecía ser echa con marcador de un tono rojo, casi como la sangre, aparentemente permanente que decía:

Memorias (ahora muertas) 1997-2013, justo el año en que nació (1997) y el actual (2013)...


	3. My nueva amistad

-El, se asusto demasiado, hizo todo lo posible para quitárselo, pero fue inútil, lo único que pudo hacer fue ignorarlo, el se dirigió a la escuela como siempre, pero esta ocasión la maestra los puso por equipos, eran de 4, el deseaba que le tocará con paula, los equipos ya estaban formados y sólo que daban el y un chico más que se llamaba Zack, y los equipos a bacantes, eran el de Noodle, y el de Paula

Maestra: tu eliges paula

Paula: mmmm pido a Zack

Maestra: stuart, te toca el equipo de Noodle

2d: (suspiro) ok

Su equipo estaba ya integrado por, una chica llamada Melisa, 2D, un chico llamado max, y Noodle. De pronto, cuando la maestra se fue, empezaron a hablar, y entonces, Noodle empezó a hablar sobre el videojuego de

Resident evil 6

Noodle: oye max, y ya lograste pasar el capítulo 3 ?

Max: no, sigo atorado

Noodle: como !? ya pasaron 2 meses, además yo ya voy en el 7!

2D abre los ojos como platos

Max: suertuda, esque siempre que juego, a los 5 minutos, cuando estoy a nada de acabar me sale por detrás un zombie de 2 metros

Noodle: agarraste la moto cierra que esta al lado de la puerta ?

Max: creí que era un extintor de fuego...

-2D saco de su bolsillo un iPone, y empezó a oír a slipknot, Noodle lo noto y sonrió

Noodle: WOOW a ti también te gusta slipknot

2D: te gusta el rock !?

Noodle: si! Y el metal

2D: WOOW

Noodle: si, todos se sorprenden por que, yo en ves de ser beliber y directioner, soy otaku y gamer, al igual que Metalera y rockera, y tu ?

2D: lo mismo, que bandas te gustan ?

Noodle: muchas, yo creo que mis favoritas son Slipknot, Nirvana, korn, y Marilin manzon, y otras como pinck floid, evanences, Queen y linking parck

2D: genial!

-En ese momento entra la maestra y dejan de hablar, y se ponen a trabajar, saliendo de la escuela, 2D le pide su teléfono celular a Noodle y ella a 2D el suyo, luego, el transporte los llevo a casa mientras que ellos platicaban, después Noodle ya se iba

2D: vives aquí !?

Noodle: si

2D: yo vivo en frente, 2 casas antes

Noodle: que curioso! Bueno te veo después

2D: adiós

-2D entro a su casa, su mamá abría salido, y él se puso a hacer tarea, después se aburrió, y le envió un mensaje a Noodle que decía:

2D: hey! Quieres venir a jugar dead or alive 7 ?

Noodle: me encantaría! Pero estoy con la tarea

2D: te ayudo si quieres

Noodle: ok voy para aya

-Noodle se demoró un poco, y cuando digo poco, quiero decir demasiado

2D: talbes no venga, primero paula y luego Noodle, que tengo que a las chicas no les agrada, acaso es mi olor ?

-justo cuando 2D estaba a nada de comfirmarlo, Noodle toco a la puerta, y cuando 2D la abrió quedo embobado

Noodle: que pasa 2D ?

2D: Ya viste que hay detrás de ti !?

Noodle: -_- (en su mente) tanto me arregle para nada

- 2D, veía un anuncio de un nuevo videojuego de tekken

2D: Wieeeee un nuevo videojuego de tekken !

Noodle: pasamos?

2D: a sí, pasa

Noodle: ok gracias

-Noodle y 2D platicaron por horas, tanto que se volvieron mejores amigos, ya eran las 8:38 y Noodle dijo:

Noodle: o ya es tarde! Tengo que ir! adiós D, te veo mañana

2D: si, adiós!

Moraleja: nunca jusges a un libro por su portada

Traducsion: nunca jusges a alguien por su apariencia


	4. Enamorándose

Este capítulo se tratará desde el punto de vista de Noodle

-yo, yo lo amo, aunque el no se de cuenta, jamás avía sentido nada comparado con ello en mi vida, hasta ahora, lo único que se, es lo mucho que late mi corazón tan solo con ho ir su nombre, aunque el no lo sepa, sin embargo, yo lo amo mucho, apenas lo conozco, pero nadie puede prohibir el amor a primera vista, si tan sólo el lo entendiera, si tan sólo el lo supiera, no sabría que hacer, ni a donde ir, no se cual sería su reacción, tan sólo quedaría en shock, huir, sería lo único que podría hacer, sólo por cometer este delito, este delito que es, el amor, el amor que yo le tengo al peli azul...

-de pronto Noodle abre los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar mu tranquilo, ella traía un kimono muy lindo, era blanco con garabatos negros, aunque las esquinas eran rojas, al igual que un moño que traía en la signatura de la misma, sus zapatos eran también rojos, y traía una linda or quilla blanca en su suave cabello pelí morado, acompañada de un aura blanca, toda ella era tan angelical, que casi flotaba por su aura, me sorprendía que no tuviese alas, no esperen, ¡si las tenía! En su interior, pues era todo un ángel, tal ves no tuviese, ni un aura visible, un vestuario 100% blanco o inclusive alas, pero eso no significaba que no lo fuera, por que por dentro tenía todo eso y más, el escenario era un ambiente cálido, con los típicos árboles con flores rosadas, había mucha brisa, la cual hacia que el cabello de Noodle se moviese, al igual que los árboles, de los cuales se soltaban algunos pétalos rozados, era de noche, y a las espaldas de Noodle se encontraba 2D, de inmediato Noodle volteo de una manera tan tierna que asta merecía verse en cámara lenta, 2D veía sus ojos verdes cual rubíes, mientras que ambos se acercaban lentamente, la húmeda noche aún era joven, al fin se encontraban de frente, era algo callado, pero tierno, Noodle no pensó 2 veces antes de abrazarle, y luego, 2D le correspondió estaban muy cerca, ambos sentían su calor, y los latidos de su corazón, pronto, ambos voltearon y sus miradas se encontraron estaban acercándose para besarse mientras que se lograba ver un aura blanca que cada ves se acia más grande conforme se acercaban, después de esto, Noodle despertó, satisfecha al parecer, deseando esa escena hubiese sido real mientras se levantaba de la cama, después de esto volteo a ver a la ventana, pero no contaba con lo que estaba por ver, en frente, estaba otra ventana, la cual indicaba al cuarto de 2D, el cual no traía playera, sólo unos jeans, y un sin turón, como es esto? La casa de Noodle era tan grande, y su cuarto estaba en frente de la casa de 2D, inmediatamente el corazón de Noodle latía fuerte y sonrojó tanto que involuntariamente se volteó hacia atrás haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la pared, acto seguido esta se fue arrastrando lentamente hacia el suelo esperando que no la hubiese visto, aunque el no la vio, después serró sus cortinas y suspiro, acto seguido se cambió, se puso una playera negra y enésima una que apropósito quedaba muy chica negra de rayas blancas con unos botones falsos y unos jeans negros, después de esto unos comberse blancos con estoperoles blancos y su mochila negra con garabatos y palabras pintadas en color blanco y corazones rojos, mientras que dijo:

Noodle: bien, aquí voy, 2D...

-Después de esto se dirigió a la escuela, aunque en el camino se encontró con 2D, el cual le saludo, ella correspondió al saludo y ambos platicaron asta llegar a la escuela, el mejor día de Noodle, por ahora...


	5. Estado de coma

**Bueno, al pareser algunos usuarios suelen ser muy groseros no es así KiaraLivie ? Pero quiero aclarar que no permitiré que ninguno de esos usuarios podrá lastimarme con sus "palabritas" ni a mis ficts y/lectores , ok ?**

**bueno comensamos :D :**

_Lo que la blanca mañana solía significar una gran mañana para Noodle, sólo le transmitía más jaqueca de la de costumbre a 2D; solo una gran migraña podía entrar por su oscura cabesa, la cual era muy perturbadora para el desde que todo comenso._

_-¿que pasa 2D?_

_-pregunto la nipona algo comfusa mientras ambos subían la cálida colina en la pradera directo a la escuela._

_-no, no es nada, una simple jaqueca_

_-dijo el pelí azul con grave dolor, el cual sólo mentia, pues no era solo un dolor cualquiera de cabesa, era como un golpe profundo en su propia memoria, sólo sentía como s un tornado se llevase su alma, sentía un dolor psicológico, sentía... Desesperacion._

_-¿estas seguro? No te ves nada bien. Deverias regresar a casa_

_-Dijo la nipona._

_-No, entremos al colegio_

_-Pasaon unos cinco largos minutos muy callados, era un silencio fatal para ambos; supongo se preguntarán ¿por qué? Pues Noodle sentía ese no se que, que deja una dulce, pero a la ves desesperante sensacion de Amar a 2D, aunque el no lo supiera; estaba desesperada por ablar, pero no sabía de que; por otro lado, 2D sentía que devia desirle a alguien sobre sus temores y sentimientos aterrorizados y a la ves en un estado sepultado, probablemente temporal. Noodle Estaba decidida, pues sería la que soltaria la primera palabra una ves entrando al campus._

_-..._

_-Noodle no pudo ablar, pues al primer intento esta fue interrumpida por un tanto decidido 2D, el cual crello era la indicada para tratar de entender este tema un tanto delicado para 2D._

_-¿Noodle, puedo comfiar en ti? _

_-¡he! A sí.. ¡claro que puedes!_

_-este es un tema un tanto delicado para mi, es más, es muy importante, y muy difícil de creer, es algo en lo que no creo sea posible de contar a los demás, ya que me tomarían por loco... , pero si no lo ago siento que moriré internamente, por eso he acudido a ti; ¿puedo confiar enserio en ti? _

_-Noodle quedo pensativa algunos segundos, pero no dudo en ablar con sertesa y seguridad._

_-... Si, puedes confiar en mi_

_- esta bien, beras, ... Hace ya un tiempo, hace ya un tiempo... , hace... Ya un... tiempo..._

_-2D empeso ablando normal, sin embargo, mientras más intentaba ablar más se debilitaba._

_-¡ Ho por dios! 2D, ¡dime que te encuentras bien!_

_-decía la nipona mientras veía como quedaba inconciente Su amigo. Para cuando 2D despertó se encontraba en..._

_**bien, asta aqui lo dejo, más abajo podran encontrar unos laaargos agradecimientos, perdón pero ya no se me ocurrió nada :P**_

_**Naaa, era broma xD**_

_- el se encontraba en..._

**_saben que es que ? Ok ya no los interrumpo más -_- esk creí k sería buena broma xD okno -_-/_**

_-¡el se encontraba en el hospital!, supongo algo predecible, pero no tanto como lo que estaba por ver... _

_el tenía miles de cables pegados, se los quito y abrió la puerta de la Habitación, todo estaba en ruinas, no abia nada ni nadie más que el..., después e esto abrió los ojos cual platos al ver... Un... Zombie... Era muy feo, en ese momento se despertó como si todo ubiese sido un sueño,¿¡ por que digo sueño!?, si eso más bien era pesadilla, aunque Bueno, no todo fue una pesadilla, pues si estaba en un hospital y si se había desmayado, a su derecha estaba un reloj e colgado en la pared el cual decía: 1:10; y a u derecha unas flores con agua ya secas, con una tarjeta que decía: de Noodle para 2D favor de no tirar. 2D agarro la carta, decía, Hola 2D, no se cuanto tiempo a pasado, sólo se que desde que me hivas a decir eso que era tan delicado e importante..., the desmayaste, después, rápidamente te instalaron en coma..._

_-¡eso significa que..!_

_-2D siguió leyendo._

_-no encontraron razón lógica para que estuvieses en coma, y tampoco funcionaron las investigaciones, no se por que, pero algo me dice que... tubo que ver con lo que me hivas a decir, ¿verdad?, no se por que, pero algo me lo dice..._

_solo espero que pronto te mejores y llegues a leer esta carta, ¡no sabes cuanto me preocupo!, no sabes..._

_prométeme que en cuanto estés mejor me lo dirás ¿si? _

_Atte. Noodle_

_Posdata: desde lo mas profundo de mi Corazon..._

_2D sintió algo inmenso desde lo más profundo de su corazón, que por el momento no sabría describir, No era de odio, no era de amor, tampoco de lastima ni de preocupación, era más bien, una combinación, de certeza con valor... _

_2D bolteo a las flores, poco más abajo estaba su celular, estaba a nada de agarrarlo, cuando repentina mente alguien entro a la_ abitacion; era mal mucama, claramente 2D no pensó dos veses antes de actuar y fingir estar aún en coma , se tardó unos veinte largos y aburridos minutos, justo salía por la puerta, la cual cerró antes de que 2D dijese:

-¡aleluya!

-después de esto cojio su celular; acto seguido le ablo a Noodle.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Noodle, soy yo, 2D

-¿!como¡?, ¡a pasado un mes!

-2D se entristeció un poco debido al tiempo que abia pasado , pero siguió firme a la combersacion.

-¿ya saben que despertaste?

-No

-debes decirles

-en... Un momento, ¿primero podrías venir para acá Antes?

-claro, pero, ¿para que?

-ase un mes que tube algo que decirte, y creo que ya es hora...

-c-claro...

* * *

-entonces fue cuando Noodle colgo el teléfono y se arregló para salir; era un viernes por la tarde, de eso estoy segura.

Noodle estaba en camino, pero ala ves con muchas preguntas, ¿qué sera?, ¿qué esta pasando?, ¿Estará bien?; pero la más importante ¿cómo entrare?...

**bueno, asta aqui lo dejo, espero allá sido de su agrado, y como pueden ver e cambiado la manera de lectura, espero no les importé, pues es para mejora bye y que se la pasen genial!**


	6. si con un beso

**Hola ! cuanto tiempo no ? los extrañe mucho, pero bueno, vamos a lo que importa, ¡El fict! asi que no los entretengo mas, y aqui les dejo el cap !**

* * *

_-Noodle ya estaba cerca de el hospital, ahora solo tenia que ingeniarselas para entrar, por que como 2D estubo en un estado de coma, los doctores proibieron la entrada a visitantes hasta que estubiesen mejor las cosas; pero 2D no habia informado y no queria que aun nadie lo supiese, aunque la pregunta es, ¿por que?_

_Noodle ya se encontraba enfrente de el hospital, habia una reja, la cual hera lo suficiente alta como para escalarla y deslisarse por la vantana de el cuarto donde se hospitalisaba 2D_

_-que bueno que entre a clase de gimnacia _

_-dijo noodle ya anada de llegar_

_justo llegando 2D se quedfo extrañado al ver a noodle asi, por lo tanto noodle dijo -larga historia_

_-bueno, pasa_

_-dijo 2D; noodle se extraño un poco ya que 2D no acostumbraba a actuar de esa manera_

_-Hola 2D, bamos, ¡que pasa! ¡arriba ese animo!_

_-Noodle, ¿recuerdas de lo serio que tenia que ablarte?_

_-si..._

_-contesto noodle manteniendo su entuciasmo_

_-pues bueno, la verdad es que no se por donde empezar_

_-descuida, tomate tu tiempo, no me molesta _

_-bueno, solo prometeme que me creeras y que, pese a todo no le diras a nadie_

_-¡prometido!_

_-esta bien, veras, zque ultimamente no me he sentido muy bien, me he sentido mareado, y... tengo un ligero miedo_

_-noodle tenia la seja un poco arqueada_

_-¿miedo? ¿a que?_

_-a esto_

_-2D le enseño la marca que tenia en su brazo_

_-¡he! ¡HAAAAAA!_

_-noodle grito asustada y brinco de la cama en la cual estaba sentada, 2D al ver su reacsion le tapo la boca para que no descubrieran que 2D ya se encontraba bien_

_-p-por que hisiste eso..._

_-dijo noodle_

_-¿acaso quieres que nos descubran?_

_-mmm bueno, pero dime, ¿d-de donde salio esa marca?_

_-hmm (suspiro), pues he tenido sueños, ¡no, espera, son pesadillas! que... perturban mi mente, y me hacen agonizar..._

_-noodle se encontraba asustada_

_-debi de aver sabido antes que actuarias asi, ¿sabes?, tal ves desirte no fue la mejor idea, creo que deberia alejarme, ya no quiero sufrir mas, perdon si te he echo un mal, ¡ya se! de echo no estaria tan mal planear mi muert-_

_-2D fue interrumpido por un beso en los labios por noodlle; y pronto penso:_

_-(p-pero que es esta sensacion, siento una sensacion extraña en mi pecho, y no dejo de pensar en... Noodle. Noodle, Noodle, Noodle, todo en mi mente es... Noodle)_

_-2D pronto no tardo en serrar sus ojos y dejarse llebar..._

* * *

**_aww que lindo! he desidido dejarle hasta aqui con este dulce final, pero descuiden que no tardo en escribir el sig cap ! dejen rebews pliss, si no tienes fanfict no importa ! solo tienes que buscar el boton que dice rebiews y te ba a poner un rectangulo chico y debajo uno grande, el chico pide que pongas un nombre, el que sea, inclusibe si es LoLxD64 Y despues solo tienes que dejar tu rebiew bye besos a todoss y todass_**


	7. una noche dulce y una mañana rara

**Oola ! la marca de 2D se descubrira mas tarde el por que, pero les puedo desir que es acto de sus sueños e iluciones que el define como pesadillas**

* * *

_-ya hace una semana 2D se encontraba en coma y en un estado de deprecion de no ser por el beso que le salvo la vida...; de echo, siempre que se beian en la escuela estos tortolos, noodle no dejaba de sonrojarse y se hiba coriendo, mientras que 2D tenia una dulse y aniñada sonriza en los labios, en clase 2D no podia dejar de boltear al pupitre de dos bancas atras que hera de noodle y cosas por el estilo, de echo, ¡se avia olvidado por completo de paula, su vida se mejoraba, y no solo del dia a dia,! pero... la osciuridad siempre tiene que volver ¿verdad? ¡maldita oscuridad! aolo se oculta, para atacar cuando mas feliz lo esta, para atacarte por la espalda cuando menos preparado estas ¿no es asi?_

_2D se desperto, en medio de una noche de luna llena, con una tormenta epicamente desgarradora, de esas que te atacan desprevenido, pero lo mas perturvador para 2D heran sus pesadillas, puede que ubiese sido un sabado por ally de la una de la mañana, ¡pero bamos! estaba solo en casa, no tenia a nadie, ademas, su mama estaba de viaje, estaba solo, ¡no, esperen! ¿a quien mas podia llamar? ¡A Noodle claro! _

_probable mente piences ¿a la una de la mañana?, pues si, ya sabes lo que dicen, no hay fronteras para el amor, 2D no lo penso dos veses, cojio el telefono y ablo a Noodle:_

_-mmmm ¿ buuenoo ?_

_-Hola Noodle_

_-¿2D?_

_-noodle vio al reloj y pronto exclamo_

_-¡Es la una de la mañana!_

_-2D bajo un poco la cabesa pensando- (Tiene razon)_

_-¡lo se! pero... TE NESESITO_

_-Noodle abrio los ojos cual platos al oir esas 2 simples frazes_

_-claro, no te preocupes voy en seguida_

* * *

_-y dime stu, ¿que ocurre? ¿acaso ocurrio de nuevo?_

_-Noodle ya sabia que se trataba de sus memorias muertas, pero lo queria confirmar_

_-... si  
-Noodle abrazo a 2D por la espalda y le dijo-no te preocupes, yo ya estoy aqui para protejerte..._

_-ambos quedaron dormidos, justo al dia siguiente Noodle se desperto, y se preocupo por que sus padres ubiesen despertado, no queria irse tan pronto, pero si no tendria problemas en casa, acarisio la melena del peliazul y se fue, no sin antes decirle-Te Amo- aunque estu no lo ubiese escuchado.._

* * *

_-uff siguen dormidos_

_-dijo noodle, la cual desidio subir a su cuarto, admiraba el paisaje, cuando vio un destello, y seguido de eso una luz muy fuete blanca, entonces fue cuando se lebanto de su silla y salio a investigar; la curiosidad le invadia, de un momento a otro estaba corriendo aproximandose mas y mas a ese extraño objeto, asta que llego._

_Hera, una chica, aparente mente de su edad, tenia piel blanca, no traia zapatos, tenia un bestido no muy largo color blanco con tirantes, su cabello hera rubio, chino y no muy largo, y lo mas importante, y como no notarlo es, ¡tenia unas alas enormes y blancas! y noodle penso_

_-a-acaso heres un... No, imposible, ¡eso no existe!_

_-Noodle no soportaba la idea de dejarla hayi sola, asi que aprobechando que sus papas esaban dormidos (y al pareser no despertarian en un graan rato) desidio traerla a casa y aberiguar lo que pasaba..._

* * *

_una ves en su cuarto noodle no soporto la curiosidad y le toco las alas, y sin querer le arranco una dulce y delicada pluma, de inmediato el ser desperto un tanto comfundido, inmediatamente desperto y noodle dijo:_

_-¿q-quien heres, y-y q-que heres_?_-el ser contesto y dijo_

_-la pregunta es, ¿quien heres tu?..._

* * *

**_espero les guste el suspenso... xD bye bye cuidense_**


	8. Angel Caido

**Oolla ! lamento dejarles con el suspenso, jejej xD, mas a INUGORILLAZ01 pero no se preocupen mas, aqui el cap xD**

**Angel Caido:**

_**-La chica con alas abrio los ojos, sus ojos heran de un color particular, heran azules con verde, linda combinasion, ¿No?**_

_**-¡Q-Quien heres? y ¿que heres?**_

_**-pregunto noodle nuevamente**_

_**-esta bien, mi nombre es Nira, y soy un angel**_

_**-dijo el angel mientras se lebantaba de la silla en la que se encontraba**_

_**-¿y tu?**_

_**-pregunto nira**_

_**-nunca abia escuchado ese nombre, el mio es Noodle**_

_**-mi nombre es probeniente de donde bengo, pero me parese que aqui en la tierra es alegria**_

_**-lindo nombre, y dime, ¿a que as benido aqui?**_

_**-estoy buscando a un tal stuart-Pot**_

_**-¿¡e-estas b-buscando a s-stu!?**_

_**-contesto noodle algo sorprendida; ¿¡por que un angel que acababa de estrellarse de el cielo estaria buscando a su amado 2D!?, mas que nada noodle tenia algun tipo de celos; y luego se pregunto en su mente:**_

_**-¿p-por que tengo celos? si de todas formas, stu y yo no somos nada todavia... con mas que quisiera...**_

_**-¿¡lo conoces!? dime donde lo puedo encontrar ¡me haria mucha ayuda!**_

_**-¿tu lo conoces a el?**_

_**-no, pero fui enviada desde el cielo para ayudarle, laarga historia**_

_**-en ese momento los papas de noodle entran a la habitacion**_

_**-¡No! ¡Mama, Papa, no entren a mi habitacion; No!**_

_**-¡Pero que...!**_

_**-exclamaron los papas de Noodle**_

_**-¿¡Por que no nos dijiste que tu prima Nira ya abia llegado!? aunque sea pudiste despertarnos Noodle**_

_**-Noodle los vio comfundida y no tardo en desir:**_

_**-¿¡P-Prima!?**_

_**-dijo Noodle comfundida; Volteo a ver a Nira, pero solo se comfundio mas al verla. Pues no traia ni su vestido blanco, ni se lograba ver su aura blanca ¡y mucho menos sus alas! en ves de eso traia una blusa verde claro con tirantes rosas fiusha, una falda de mezclilla, y unas calcetas muy largas (como 5cm entre las calcetas y la falta aproximadamente) a rayas blancas y rosas y unas botas baqueras color cafe claro.**_

_**Noodle se sorprendio y se comfundio aun mas y solo se quedo boqueabierta mientras que sus papas dijeon:**_

_**-bueno, ¿¡que esperan!? bajen a desayunar**_

_**-are hot cakes **_

_**-dijo la mama de noodle y luego bolteo a ver a noodle y le dijo:**_

_**-cariño, cierra esa boquita que se te va a entrar una mosca**_

_**-despues de esto los papas de noodle se fueron.**_

_**Nira hiba de tras de hellos, pero justo en la puerta de el cuarto de noodle, noodle la agarro de el brazo y le dijo:**_

_**-espera un momento... ¿¡que fue eso!?**_

_**-¿que? ¿lo que acabo de hacer? a un viejo conjuro; ha, espero no te moleste pero me quedare aqui un rato en lo que encuentro a stuart y lo ayudo**_

_**-¿¡que!? Jamas**_

_**-espera un momento, ¡tienes celos! descuida, mis intenciones no son malas**_

_**-dijo nira con una sonriza en los labios **_

_**-Noodle jimio con una cara enojada**_

_**-entonces, ¿me puedo quedar?**_

_**-¡No!**_

_**-¡Porfavoor! es solo por un tiempo...**_

_**-dijo Nira con cara de cachorrito**_

_**-ya que...**_

_**-dijo Noodle**_

_**-bueno, entonces... ¡bamos a desayunaarr!**_

_**-contresto Nira**_

_**-Pero antes dime.. ¿por que quieres ir a ver a 2D?**_

_**-¿2D?**_

_**-ha cierto, es el apodo de stu**_

_**-ha, es una larga historia, te la digo despues del desayuno si quieres**_

_**-entonces rujio el estomago de Noodle**_

_**-mmm estoy total mente de acuerdo**_

* * *

**despues de un laaargo desayuno:**

_**-ahora sii, Dime ¿por que buscas a 2D?**_

_**-esta bien, toma asiento...**_

_**-ok**_

_**-haya de donde vengo que es el cielo, vivimos nosotros los angeles, hay reinos de los cuales hay angeles en especial**_

_**-¿ocea reyes, principes y emperadores?**_

_**-si; yo soy una princesa. bueno cda angel tiene destinado cuidar a una persona de aqui desde la vida hasta la muerte, los angeles suelen tener un vinculo muy especial con su humano, aunque no los púedan ver, pero hay una persona que no recibio su angel a tiempo, por lo tanto mlos demonios y el mal se apoderaron de el perturbandolo del dia a dia, mas que nada quien lo timo para que firmara el contrato, nada ni nadie mas que... El mismo diablo**_

_**-esa persona... Es stu... ¿cierto?**_

_**-... mmm me temo que si**_

_**-y ¿por que?**_

_**-¿he?**_

_**-¿por que stu no recibio su angel a tiempo?**_

_**-haa; te mencione que solia tener una hermana**_

_**-Noodle se sorprendio**_

_**-y ¿que paso?**_

_**-Pues, ella hera la elejida para protejer a stu, como todos los demas; sin hembargo nosotros tenemos 3 portales, al higual que el infierno, uno es un portal entre el infierno y nosotros el cual estaba serrado y protejido por mi reino, mi padre, el rey severus y mi madre, la reina sabina tubieron que dejar a mi hermana con stu ese dia para que le protejiera, no pude hacer nada para ayudar, pues ella hera una bebe casi recien naciada y yo apenas tenia un año**_

_**-¿Por que?**_

_**-Por que alguien... ¡dejo el portal avierto!**_

_**-Nira empeso a llorar**_

_**-no sabemos quien, lo unico que sabemos es... que empesaron a salir demonios sin parar inbadiendonos, los otros 2 portales, heran uno especial que giaba a los angeles recien nasidos, y otro que hacia que los angeles pudieran venir aqui de forma humana, sin querer ella callo en ese portal, por lo cual se supone nacio aqui de forma humana, despues cresi, lo suficiente como para ayudar a stu e hise un trato con mis padres de lograrle ayudar y...**_

_**-y...**_

_**-perdon noods, es algo, muy trizte para mi**_

_**-ok, descuida**_

_**-noodle se paro y abrazo a Nira, acto seguido Nira dejo de llorar**_

_**-sera mejor que descances por todo lo que ha pasado Nira, que el dia de mañana hiremos con 2D**_

_**-rira abrio los ojos cual platos, pues no esperaba que noodle accediera tan rapido**_

_**-el carto de visitas esta al lado, si necesitas cualquyier cosa no dudes en venir**_

_**-Noodle, cuando termino de ablar, le dedico una sonriza a Nira**_

_**-por cierto nira, ¿como llegaste aqui?**_

_**-a, por el mismo portal que mi hermana**_

_**-bueno..., que descances**_

_**-Gracias, igual**_

_**-Nira se dirijio al cuarto y durmio como un angel que hera**_

* * *

**espero les alla gustado, por cierto, Nira no es en verdad la prima de Noodle, es solo parte de su conjuro, es solo para aclarar :)**


End file.
